


Akira

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: His mother called him the name that left a pit at the bottom of his stomach, holding out some sort of video set.





	Akira

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna get kinda long as far as my notes go, so if you don't care much for long, sorta personal, so if you don't care about that... Go ahead and skip to the fic woohoo.
> 
> Anyway... Gender hcs are always interesting to me, as a nb person, even if I don't have too many. I did start kinda thinking about trans boy Akira, though, and got kind of attached. Partially for some kinda self-indulgent wish fulfillment from the idea of getting a body that doesn't cause me any sort of discomfort through some sort of magic or something lmao. Kinda selfish, ig, but that's what hcs are for sometimes!!! At least for me, lmao.
> 
> Also I thought it'd be cute/funny if he chose his name via Devilman, since a lot of my rl other non-cis friends got their names via media around them and for a while I thought about taking a name from beloved media around me.
> 
> So uhhhh, yeah. This fic is very much self-indulgent and has to do a lot with my own views of gender. Might not be the best written thing I've written cause... Yeah, but still. Feel free to click away if it doesn't interest you. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His mother called him the name that left a pit at the bottom of his stomach, holding out some sort of video set. “Here you go, sweetie. I saw these at the store today. They should keep you busy while your father and I are at the party.”

He frowned as he took them. Devilman… He’d heard about these, and he doubted an eleven year old like himself should be watching them. “Thanks.”

“Of course…” His mother put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. “And cheer up sweetie, someone as pretty as you shouldn’t scowl all the time.”

The scowl deepened, he didn’t want to be pretty. His mother mirrored his expression when she realized he really wasn’t going to smile now.

“Fine, have it your way.” She finally turned away. “Make sure you don’t stay up too late after watching those, darling.”

“I won’t.”

\--

He’d been watching these dumb Devilman videos for a while now and not too much was sticking with him. There was a lot of demons and blood and he didn’t like that Ryo guy at all… Miki was okay, but Akira? Akira really stood out to him.

The hero and titular character probably wouldn’t be anything special to him if he hadn’t been thinking about himself and his body… And how much he wished he could wake up in a masculine one one day.

And Akira? Akira got something like that. He started off as pretty scrawny, even by his standard… And then Akira became Devilman and he got so much bigger, so much more muscular, more… Masculine.

He would love to be able to look like that. Hell, if it took demonic possession to get there, he would take it. Too bad demons weren’t real, so he couldn’t do that… But, maybe with enough work and time he could aim to be something like that.

“Akira…” He smiled to himself as he mumbled the name, staring at the character on the screen. “...I like that name.”

Maybe he would use it. It might make it easier to tell his parents that, actually, he was a boy, finally… A boy named Akira, maybe.

Hm, he would have to sleep on it.

\--

Akira had been shocked, but pleasantly surprised when his parents took him revealing he was a boy in stride. They messed up sometimes, but they wasted no time helping him adjust to be more of the boy he was. Even taking it to the point where, when it was about time for high school, they found a school far from his middle school.

A fresh start, his mother had said. Everyone there would know him as a boy and wouldn’t be able to give him grief about who he was known as in elementary school and part of middle school.

Fine by him, it was nice not having to deal with that. Thank god the school hadn’t apparently felt like arguing it with him or his folks, either. Akira almost wished more things were as easy as this.

Of course, there were some downsides… The Janitor, for example. Stupid gambler liked to nag him and try to get him into boxing all the time. Something about making Akira a champ… But a sport like that? Wasn’t something Akira could see himself doing, at least not anytime soon.

Besides, fighting other delinquents and annoyances was enough, if you asked him. If only the that janitor would get that through his thick skull…

\--

Things had started going horribly wrong at Karukozaka High School, and Akira had tried to get out. Tamaki, a girl in his grade, had ended up tagging along… They had started into the manhole and, for a second, he thought they would make it…

And then they fell, stuck as Hazama so clearly spilled out to them. And then, when Akira woke up, he wasn’t just Akira anymore. He was Akira  _ and  _ Amon… And his body was finally as masculine as he could ever want.

...He was kinda like Akira Fudo, in a weird way, and that excited him.

Not that Akira planned on showing that around Tamaki, though. He waited until the girl took a few steps away to mess with that COMP of hers to let a smile come to his face. He finally had a body that fit him…

“Akira?” Tamaki turned to look at him and he straightened up, turning his smile back into a frown. “I think it’s fine! Are you ready to go?”

“Y-yeah. Come on.”

“You look happier than I expected…” She tilted her head to the side. “Something good happen?”

“...Kinda, but now isn’t the time to talk about that.”


End file.
